


Arabesque

by Mastia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aerial Acrobat Eren, Alternate Universe - Circus, Animal Tamer Levi, Circus, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mastia/pseuds/Mastia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After pulling off his shirt, Levi's phone ding'd, alerting him to another message from his boss. Erwin's text briefly lit up the screen, and he scowled down at the offending device, cursing to himself as he read. With a frown he replied, hoping that his annoyance could be felt on the other end. "Fucking Eyebrows making me do all the work." The hunt for a new aerial acrobat had begun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arabesque

**Author's Note:**

> Lucy is love.

The noise inside the training hall was too loud for Levi's tastes, and he grimaced as he opened the door and walked outside, letting it swing shut behind him. He rarely ever needed to actually use the hall since he trained his animals in his own private area, but he liked to check up on how the other performers were doing before he became too immersed in his own tasks. With a small frown, the man made his way to where he slept to change into a t-shirt, knowing from experience that the loose fabric of his dress shirt wouldn't be wise around the claws and teeth of the tigers.

Lost in thought about how Erwin's hunt for a new aerial acrobat was going, he barely noticed his favorite goose, Lucy, waddling up behind him, Sasha following close behind her. Chuckling, he bent down and patted her head, watching as she quickly downed whatever was caught in her beak. "You let her get a hold of your snack again, didn't you?"

Sasha stopped running, knowing the goose wouldn't be happy if she got to close to the older man, and pouted. "She grabbed it while I was helping Connie..."

Levi shook his head, waving back at the girl, "Ask whoever's in the kitchen to make you something. My treat." The light in her eyes gave him an idea, and he stopped her before she could run off. "You can get anything you want. Oh, and something for your little boyfriend too." 

The brunette had taken his words a little too well, and he sighed and pulled out his phone with one hand when she ran off to the kitchens. Scrolling through his contacts, he found Bertholdt’s number and called, rolling his eyes when the tall boy answered nervously. "Potato Girl is on her way. Anything she orders is on Erwin." The owner of the circus had been a pain in his ass these past couple of days, adding work to his already busy schedule, so he felt no guilt making the man's bank account suffer a bit.

The raven haired male hung up before the younger boy could respond and walked the rest of the way to his living quarters, Lucy following at his feet like always. You could always find her by Levi when she wasn't stealing food or 'presents' from the other performers or crew. Levi was used to stepping around her by then, and when he reached his destination, he left her at the door. She would need a bath before he let her into the apartment for bed.

After pulling off his shirt, his phone ding'd, alerting him to another message from his boss. Erwin's text briefly lit up the screen, and he scowled down at the offending device, cursing to himself as he read. With a frown he replied, hoping that his annoyance could be felt on the other end. "Fucking Eyebrows making me do all the work." 

~

"You gotta _feel_ the music, Eren!" Shadis hollered from below him. The brunet had been in the middle of warming up, and the older man had decided to put on the music for his new routine, yelling at him to practice it again and again and pointing out each and every little mistake he managed to make each time. This was the fifth time in a row that his instructor had made him perform it, and by the third time, Eren's arms had begun to tremble from the strain of holding himself up in the air.

Each time he tried he was told to start over from the beginning, and he was getting light headed from all of the spinning. Hell, he had only touched the ground four times in the last half an hour or so. Hissing, he closed his eyes and tried to ignore the sting from where the silks had rubbed his skin raw.

Shadis called him down after the eighth set, Eren's arms, shoulders, and stomach screaming in agony. "That was pretty good, Jaeger." He clapped his student on the back, and the brunet's eyes widened as he tried to keep his balance. "I was going to wait to tell ya, but I might as well do it now. A circus owner is visiting tonight, and everyone that's got a coach's approval can try out for a spot. Well, I hear that they're looking for an aerial acrobat specifically, and I think you should definitely give it a go." Receiving such a compliment from Shadis was not something to be taken lightly, and while Eren was fully aware of that fact, he couldn't help but grimace at the pain in his arms.

The mention of entering a circus was hilarious, but he was too tired to laugh, and he didn't think he would ever get away with it even if he tried. Shadis had a reputation for taking his students too seriously, especially Eren, and the brunet knew better than to brush off something his teacher had said.

Mulling over the idea wouldn't hurt so he let his mind wander as he rubbed little circles into his aching limbs. Joining would be a huge opportunity for him; he'd always wanted to travel, ever since he was little, and what would be a better way to achieve that? He sure as hell wouldn't be able to pay for it himself with the small amount he managed to squeeze out of working. Eren snorted, shaking his head at the thought.

No, he didn't want to join the circus. As far as he knew, a circus was a place where strange people were put on display in weird costumes for others' amusement, and the brunet loathed the thought of it. He wanted to inspire people with his performances, to show that anyone could achieve something extraordinary and beautiful if they tried. Not make a fool out of himself.

Still, he didn't really need to worry about it; he just wouldn't try out in the first place. It wasn't like he was required to show up. They never even needed to know he existed. Besides, there was a hoard of beginners tomorrow, and he needed to rearrange the equipment for more room. He didn't even have the time to try out, even if he'd wanted to. With a sigh, he grabbed his water bottle from the matt and got to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Lucy is Life


End file.
